I'd Lie
by This is a Creative Name
Summary: So this is an AU and slightly OOC oneshot with TSwift lyrics. It's about Jo and Kendall, and BTR isn't a band, but it does mention Logan, James, and Carlos. ENJOY! Oh, and it's pretty much all fluff.


**Okay, so here's a random oneshot. It's AU and a little OOC, and it's a Jendall story. I randomly got this idea a few days ago, and this is what I've come up with. It's not the whole song, and it's a little bit short, but oh well! I was happy with it! Hope you like it too! And yes, the end is VERY cheesey!**

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"Jo! Do you need a ride?" My best friend Kendall asked me. I've been in love with him since we met in the seventh grade. Now we're seniors in high school. The problem? He thinks of me as just his friend.

I nodded and followed him to his car. Carlos's party had just ended and we were both exhausted. And no, neither one of us was drinking. I hopped into the passenger seat with a smile and then buckled up.

"So, did you have a good time?" He asked me with that crooked grin of his. I smiled and nodded. "How was your evening?" I asked.

"It was so much fun! James and I met these two girls there, and Jo, they were awesome! I'm serious!" He said when I began to laugh. I laughed to cover my pain.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

"Promise me you won't let me fall for anyone again." Kendall said, sitting on the steps leading up to my house. I laughed and pushed him slightly, glad to know he was finally over that idiot he met at Carlos's party. "I'm serious! I don't ever want to fall in love again!"

My heart stopped right then. I quickly slipped my mask back on and began to laugh again. I pulled my iPod out and turned it to his favorite song, then slide one bud into his ear and one into mine. We both laughed and danced to ourselves for a minute before he looked at me.

"Wanna hear a joke?" He asked, grinning. Kendall had that look that says 'I know something you don't' written all over his face. "Sure." I told him, faking another laugh.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

"Happy Birthday, Kendall!" Everyone shouts. Kendall's grinning like a maniac and he's thanking everyone. "We made you're cake green, 'cus y'know…You like that color and you were born on St. Patrick's day…" I told him when he came over to me.

"Thanks! I love it!" He told me, then hugged me. Now I was grinning like a maniac.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Everyone was talking and having a good time when I noticed Kendall wasn't in here. I excused myself from Logan's (long and boring) story and walked outside, expecting to find him there. What I didn't expect was finding him there with red puffy eyes and a runny nose. "Kendall?"

"What?" His voice was rough and I knew he was sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that my dad's not here to see his son turn eighteen? Gee, nothing much."

"I'm sorry." I told him honestly. I knew he was still sad about his father's death, but I didn't know how sad.

"It's not your fault. I just…miss him." Kendall confessed. I walked over to his and sat down beside him.

"I know. I miss my mom too." I told him. About two years ago, my mom had died from Breast Cancer. I still wasn't over it, but I wasn't as sad as I used to be.

"Well, at least we've still got one parent." He said, hugged him with one arm. I smiled

_And, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

We were walking back to the house when Kendall stopped and turned around.

"Jo, I like you a lot. You know that, right?"

"Um, yeah…" I said, slightly confused.

"Good." He said, then slowly began to lean towards me. I grinned as I felt his lips on mine. Before, if you had asked me if I loved him, I would lie. Now, I'm not so sure…


End file.
